


Three Little Words

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Three little words are all it takes.





	Three Little Words

“Don’t leave me, Mr Frodo. Don’t leave your Sam.”

The bandaged hand lay limp in Sam’s grasp, but he drew comfort from Frodo’s regular breathing and stronger pulse.

“Your Sam loves you, Mr Frodo. Don’t leave me.”

Frodo’s eyelids fluttered and he stirred for the first time since he had passed out in Sam’s arms on the fiery mountain.

“Say that again, Sam.” The words were as quiet as the flutter of a moth’s wings but as loud as a clarion call to Sam’s ears.

“I love you, Mr Frodo!”

And Frodo’s smile told Sam all he needed to know.


End file.
